Hurtworld Wiki
'Welcome to the Memeworld 9gag Edition' Hurtworld is a copy of rust but instead of a fucking island its Australia(yes i know Australia is a island) . Its better than minecraft thought. With that being said, everything is upside down in the game since its in Australia. You might want to turn your onitor upside down for the best gam1ng experience. 'Basic meme' Starting off in meme you must collect pepes and trollfaces which can be found layed about Israel. to make some basic memes and when you do that you can mine reddit and club penguin for even more memes and build your dream meme chache. Dont forget to save your memes! x\DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Survival memes By the way we are never going to add any coordinate system cause thats for plebs. Donate me money pls so i can feed family. i am help you with wiki and i dont get m0ney for it but i still need to help family so pls help me. you can donate to me through g2a pay my name is pewdiepie xD face.PNG|truly represents the game Hosting A meme bank (lol i dont know html) 'Console memes' Memes What is Memeworld? Hurtworld is a Multiplayer Hardcore Meme Survival Sandbox. Let's just call it a 9gag meme simulator for short? What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Minecraft, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on 9gag, and I have over 300 confirmed memes. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire 9gag armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across theUSA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. Video Library. Category:Browse